


The Worst Enemies Are Your Memories

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Imagine, Best Friends, Cuddle Session, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, In love with your best friend, Mission Gone Wrong, Nightmares, Shadowhunters - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader is haunted by nightmares she finds safety in Alec Lightwood's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Enemies Are Your Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> So this is a requested Alec Imagine and it's a best friend situation again. I simply digg the idea of Alec falling in love with his best friend. Suits his character. Anyway this is shorter than usual because I squeezed that in between my study sessions for my finals. So bear with me the next 5 weeks will be my personal hell.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes I'm German so my first language isn't English . 
> 
> Y/N/N= Your nickname 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!
> 
> Request: hello! could you write an imagine where y/n is sleeping in the room by herself, and she gets scared when a thunder storm starts and she begins to hallucinate that Alec was a demon (similar to what happened to Clary last episode) and calls him (since he's fixing his arrows) so he could cuddle her to keep her calm? Please and thank you

You had been put on bed rest for the past two weeks due to a mission that had gone terribly wrong. You were supposed to kill a group of shape shifter demons together with your parabatai Isabelle and her brother and your best friend Alec and Jace. At first everything had gone smoothly , three of four shape shifters were dead before you saw Alec seemingly hurrying after the last one. What you hadn’t realized was that the real Alec was at the other side of the room and you were following the last demon. The shape shifter had noticed you , urging you to follow him . It wasn’t until ‘Alec’ didn’t call you by your nickname that you realized you made a mistake but it was already too late.   
Izzy, Jace and Alec had found you with demon venom in your system that had already spread through your whole body. The Silent Brothers had healed you because any runes had failed. Alec and Izzy couldn’t recall a moment they ever had been _that_ scared.   
Especially Alec had realized something important that day: He was head over heels in love with his best friend.

In the meantime you felt good but every time you dared to get out of bed Isabelle would scold you and force you back under the covers.   
Physically you felt fine, great even, but when the sun set you noticed that the events had left their scars . You had nightmares you told nobody about because you felt ashamed. After all, you weren’t the first Shadowhunter to get attacked by a demon. Every night you woke up bathed in sweat with a rapid heartbeat. But this time it was different.  
 _It was worse._  
Normally opening your eyes meant that you woke up from your dream but this night you saw Alec sitting in the chair next to your bed. The thunder echoed in your room and the rain was uncomfortably loud. The lightning that illuminated Alec’s face made you scream. It wasn’t Alec. It was a demon. Or was Alec a demon? You stumbled out of bed taking your bedcover with you. You knew you were crying and the small whimpers would have made you feel embarrassed if you weren’t so terrified.   
‘’No no no no.’’,you sobbed while you headed towards your door, closing your eyes hoping to wake up.  
You looked back to the chair, jumping when the thunder roared again. The demon was gone.  
God, you were going insane.  
You cried silently while you bit your lip not able to get back into bed.   
You needed Alec. You needed to know that he was still just Alec.  
And right now you didn’t care an ounce about your condition you just needed Alec.

Still holding your bedcovers tight only dressed in a sleep shirt you found him in the armory fixing his arrows.   
‘’Alec?’’  
Your voice was quite and tear-filled and you saw his eyes widening when he took you in.  
‘’Y/N/N ?’’  
As soon as you heard his voice you started to sob again, making him carelessly drop his arrows walking towards you and cradling your face in his hands.  
‘’What happened?’’, he asked concerned waiting for you to answer but all you could do was cry and shake your head.  
When he was sure that there was no immediate danger he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight.  
He let you cry until you started to hiccup.   
‘’You were a demon.’’, you tried to explain while your voice failed you and you shivered.  
‘’Nightmare.’’, he murmured to himself. Alec had had a speculation about you having nightmares but he wasn’t sure. Now he was.  
You tears wet his T-Shirt and your voice trembled when you admitted: ‘’I’m going insane, Alec.’’  
He shushed you reassuringly before he picked you up bridal style.  
‘’You’re not going insane, love. It’s perfectly normal.’’  
He felt your nose rubbing against his neck when you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
‘’Don’t leave me alone.’’, you begged while Alec carried you out of the armory and towards his own room.   
Softly he laid you onto his bed, tucking you in before he got into bed himself.  
‘’It’s okay.’’, he murmured softly before he pulled you towards him wrapping his longs limbs around you.  
‘’You’re safe.’’  
You snuggled closer to Alec as if you wanted to disappear in him.   
The kiss on your forehead was tender and reassuring and it made you feel calmer.  
Alec’s thumb stroked your tear streaked cheek, sliding a little lower so that both your faces were on the same level. He was so close that your noses almost touched.   
‘’I’m alright, you see. The boring, serious and uptight best friend as always.’’, he chuckled lowly , reminding you of your first accusation when you had met him for the first time and shivering when your cold hands were placed on his neck.   
It made you smile and you shook your head slightly.  
‘’You’re not boring.’’  
You winced when thunder rumbled again making you cuddle even closer to Alec .  
After a few minutes you had calmed down to a point where you got incredible sleepy and you struggled to keep your eyes open.  
‘’ Hm sorry to occupy your bed.’’, you mumbled smiling when you felt his soft lips pressed against the tip of your nose  
‘’You in my bed? Nothing to feel sorry for.’’, he chuckled huskily making you raise an eyebrow grinningly.  
‘’Alexander Gideon Lightwood, did you just make an inappropriate comment about your best friend?’’  
You felt his hand against your bare thigh, softly stroking the skin.  
‘’You in only that shirt is inappropriate, Y/N/N!’’  
You couldn’t help but laugh, opening both eyes fully and winking at him.  
‘’Your hands are speaking a different language.’’  
He chuckled before you felt his lips against your collarbones.   
‘’I’m just a man what can I say?’’  
You shoved against his shoulder making him laugh before you turned around, your back facing him and signalized him to wrap his arms around you from behind.  
Your bodies fit perfectly together and you never had felt this safe.   
‘’Stay with me?’’, you asked again drifting off to sleep.   
‘’Always.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
